


Barn Banging

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: As did Ashton and Lola, F/F, Fanart, Fanvids, I Love You, Mayka made me do it, SuperCat Slam, slightly nsfw, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Girlfriends, Cat and Kara, visit a fresh market situated on a good old fashioned farm with barns and fruit and cows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I put together. A recording of a drawing with context before hand in the video.


End file.
